


See me bare my teeth for you

by Agf



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series), Watcher Entertainment
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Dom Shane Madej, Dom/sub, Frottage, Humiliation, M/M, Masochism, Nipple Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sadism, Sex Toys, Sub Ryan Bergara, you know all the good stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:34:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24242122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agf/pseuds/Agf
Summary: ‘Getting Ryan out of his own head’ is a skill Shane’s been developing for years. ‘Pushing Ryan deeper into his body’, however, is a fairly new, wonderful development. Exercise works, as does pain, and sex, and there’s a sweet spot where the latter two intersect.Shane has experience operating in that particular sweet spot.
Relationships: Ryan Bergara/Shane Madej
Comments: 25
Kudos: 320





	See me bare my teeth for you

**Author's Note:**

> I reference several times the fact that this scene is premeditated and planned, but please be aware none of the actual discussion occurs in this fic, ty!
> 
> Title from 'Who are you, really?' by Mikky Ekko

Ryan’s been kneeling on the floor of Shane’s apartment for the better part of half an hour before he starts to show the signs of strain. 

Shane has him kneeling with his legs apart, arms up behind his head, not a stitch on him to distract from the way his arms start to shake, or from the shift of light on his skin as he breathes, purposefully slow and deep. 

He’s not fully hard, not yet, but he’s getting there. Just from kneeling on Shane’s carpet, stripped and displayed. 

Shane glances over the edge of the book he’s reading - _The Immortal Life of Henrietta Lacks,_ very interesting stuff, absorbing - and hums. “Arms up,” he says. 

Ryan levels him with an unimpressed look, but he lifts his arms up higher. He’d been the one to come to Shane with this request, as he occasionally did when the stress got too much, and he wanted to be taken out of his brain for a night. 

‘Getting Ryan out of his own head’ is a skill Shane’s been developing for years. ‘Pushing Ryan deeper into his body’, however, is a fairly new, wonderful development. Exercise works, as does pain, and sex, and there’s a sweet spot where the latter two intersect. 

Shane has experience operating in that particular sweet spot. 

Ryan grunts and tips his head back to the ceiling, clutching at his own hair to keep his arms from dropping. His wonderful thighs have started to tremble now, too. “Shane,” he says, but he’s not begging, not yet. 

Shane finishes his sentence and returns his bookmark to the page before he looks up again. “Yes?”

“I need-” Ryan swallows. “More.” 

Letting Ryan sit and stew is a good start. Gets him focused on the task at hand, ignites the part of him that’s a performer - but it’s only ever a start. Shane smiles at him and nods, a kind of praise all on its own, before he puts the book to one side completely.

“Why don’t you hold yourself open for me?” Shane says. This is one of the things Ryan hates that he loves - one of the things that makes him flush such a nice dusky pink even while it makes his cock harder. 

It’s the humiliation of it, Ryan had told him, back when they’d discussed this. It’s something Shane can lean into. He waits with his legs crossed while Ryan obeys - he settles his chest on the floor and reaches behind himself to hold his ass open. His fingers flex and clench as Shane stands to get a better view. 

“Wow, look at you,” he says, circling by Ryan’s legs. He nudges one calf with his foot, pushing them wider apart, correcting Ryan’s form. “And in the direction of the front door, too? How forward, Ryan.” 

“Jesus, I mean-” Ryan says, and makes as if to turn around, but a cough from Shane and he stills. Another one and he brings his hands back up, slowly, to present himself again. 

“Better,” Shane says. He does another lap, admiring the way this position scrunches Ryan’s back muscles together, the way he curls his toes and, of course, his flexing arms. “Imagine if anyone walked in right now,” Shane says, like the thought is just occuring to him, “they’d see you without all your masks on, Ryan. They’d see straight down to the truth - that you’re a needy slut. Isn’t that right?” 

He’s rewarded by the sound of Ryan swallowing, shifting slightly on his knees. 

“Wait here,” Shane instructs, and heads into his bedroom. He’d left everything he thought he might want out on the bed earlier, but now he goes searching through the box to find an old favourite. 

When he walks back into the living room, he’s treated to the sight of Ryan’s cock jumping between his legs - seemingly just at the sight of him. Shane laughs, and strokes a hand down Ryan’s spine as he crouches behind him. 

He’d told Ryan to come prepared, so he’s expecting the slide of lube when he reaches forward and traces a finger from tailbone to taint, but it still gives him such a power rush. He does it again, slower, and Ryan twitches and huffs a breath against the carpet, going pinker. “Warn a guy,” he says. 

“So responsive,” Shane says, ignoring him. He presses a fingertip against Ryan’s asshole and watches as he just… opens up for him. He takes Shane up to the first knuckle before seemingly catching himself, clenching and twitching. 

“Forward,” he breathes, “usually people announce their intent before they go sticking bits of themselves into their friends.”

Shane balances the plug he’s holding on Ryan’s bowed back to free up his other hand, which he rests lightly on one thigh. “If you let that fall, I’ll punish you for it,” he warns, and waits for Ryan’s jerky nod before he pushes another finger forward. “And you can drop the act. We both know you’ve been desperate to get something in you since you set foot through that door.” He twists his fingers and grins at the moan it gets him. 

Shane could do this all night. He really could. In fact, he pencils it in as an idea for next time - spread Ryan out, make a real event of it, keep him squirming and wet on Shane’s fingers until he’s wrung out and begging, then make him come until he cries, fucked out and loose just from this. 

Another time.

He curves his fingers downwards as he fucks them forwards, and the plug hits the carpet with a thud. 

“Shit,” Ryan says. He doesn’t hold still though, trying to wring as much pleasure out of this as he can, now the punishment is a given. 

Shane reaches for a particularly sensitive bit of inner thigh and pinches. Ryan swears again - a loud “fuck!” and clenches on Shane’s fingers. It feels so nice he does it again, on an in-stroke, a little higher up. Then again, further down. Again, until Ryan can’t seem to decide between pushing against his fingers and jerking his leg away. 

“Did that hurt?” Shane asks, slowly pulling his fingers free.

“You know it did.”

“Humour me.” 

There are red marks on Ryan’s inner thigh that are almost definitely going to bruise. There’s also a string of pre connecting his cock to the carpet. “It hurt, Shane.”

“Good.” Shane fishes the lube from his back pocket and spreads a little over the toy. He doesn’t use much, and that’s as much for Ryan’s benefit as it is anything else, given what Shane has planned. 

He trails the blunt end over Ryan’s hole a couple of times, only pushing the smallest amount, just enough to get him to open, expectant, before Shane pulls the toy away again. 

“Shane,” Ryan says. It’s definitely through gritted teeth this time, Shane can tell. 

“Something you want, Ry?”

“Just fuckin- Put it in me.” 

“Ah ah. I don’t think I will.” Shane pulls the plug away, and delights in the way Ryan rocks back for it. It gives him an idea. “I think you can do it yourself,” he says, and holds it in place, the end catching gently on Ryan’s rim. “Lean back into it. Slowly. Show me how badly you want to be plugged.” 

Ryan’s fingers clench against his ass again, and he’s definitely breathing heavier. He doesn’t move for a long moment. Shane waits him out - sometimes Ryan needs to judge himself for how badly he wants something before he can bring himself to do it. 

But do it he does. And oh, it’s beautiful. Shane can just see the stubborn set of his jaw as he pushes back - quickly at first, then slower. Shane has the most wonderful view of the stretch of him around the toy, the disappearing inches of plastic. 

When Ryan gets to the widest part, Shane can’t resist twitching his hand further back, so Ryan has to really rock back to get it all- and then his body swallows it up, and the plug sinks in, the flared base settling flush against skin. 

“So needy,” Shane coos. He unhooks Ryan’s fingers so he can let his hands drop. Predictably they go straight to his face, pressing against his red cheeks. 

“You just swallowed that right up. So desperate for something in your ass, huh, Ry? Like you were made for it.” Shane taps the base of the toy a few times, and Ryan makes a choked sound of pleasure. “... Is that your only answer?” Shane prompts. 

“No, I, no. It’s. Fuck,” Ryan interrupts himself when Shane twists the base. “Oh, god.”

“Sorry. Just looking for this,” Shane says, and flips the switch on. Immediately the sound of low-level buzzing fills the room, and Ryan jerks against the floor like Shane’s passed an electric current through him. 

Oh - another idea for the ‘maybe’ pile. They haven’t discussed how Ryan feels about electricity, but Shane can picture it. He’d string him up from something with his arms up high - the coat rack, maybe. Get one of those electric wands, trace it over his body, watch him try to dance away from it. The anticipation would drive Ryan crazy. Shane bets a few zaps on the inside of his thighs would finish him off, if the ones to his nipples didn’t do it first.

Where was he?

“Nggh, can I touch myself?” Ryan asks. He says it all in one breath, braced like he already knows what the answer is going to be but he can’t keep from trying anyway. His hands are curled into fists against the carpet. It’s cute.

Shane just laughs and slaps his ass for good measure as he stands up. He walks back to his chair and settles down, leaving Ryan twitching and rocking against air. Part of him is tempted to leave him there for another spell, but Ryan is clearly more keyed up than Shane had realised, so it would be a waste. “Come here,” he says, gesturing at the space between his spread legs. 

It’s incredibly personally gratifying when Ryan doesn’t even try to stand up. He just lifts his face - pink, sweaty, slightly glazed looking - and crawls the short distance to settle between Shane’s knees. 

“Here’s how this is going to work,” Shane says. “If you can get me off without losing that plug, you can come.” 

He watches Ryan’s face for the moment realisation dawns. His eyes go wide and nervous, but his mouth is soft and open and panting. 

“If you get off before I do, you’ll regret it later. Understood?”

Ryan nods, and Shane notices that he’s holding incredibly still now, and his fingernails are digging into the meat of his palms. Definitely more keyed up than Shane had thought. 

“Can I use my mouth?” Ryan asks. He has his eyes on the bulge in the front of Shane’s slacks. It’s smart - he knows from past experience that this is the fastest way to get Shane off. 

“You _may_ ,” Shane corrects, because he’s a bastard, and settles back magnanimously. 

Ryan jumps to it, working at Shane’s belt with single-minded determination, untucking his shirt and tugging everything open and down like every second he can save is worth trying for. 

For his part, Shane is content to sit back and watch. He simply rests one hand in Ryan’s hair and hisses when Ryan reaches for his dick none too gently. “Careful,” he warns, but it seems the time for careful has passed. Ryan has a very particular look in his eye, a desperate look, and as soon as Shane’s dick is free he wastes no time in leaning forward and just fucking swallowing him down, bobbing his head as low as he can get. 

It’s a near thing, but Shane manages to keep his strangled moan in his throat. 

The issue is, Ryan is really very good at giving head. Shane hadn’t known what to expect, at the beginning, but he should have guessed that Ryan’s particular brand of ‘all or nothing’ extended perfectly into the playing field of the bedroom. 

Shane had been expecting to have to go easy on him, build up to this kind of thing - especially since he’s not exactly a small mouthful - but Ryan had different plans. By now he knows every damn trick in the book, and he’s not above stringing them out one at a time to make sure he gets to come. 

Shane’s not complaining, it’s just that this was supposed to be a challenge.

He drifts his hand down from Ryan’s hair to his chest, gets ahold of one of his nipples and _twists._ The result is fantastic. Ryan _yelps_ , bucking his hips forwards and widening his eyes. Shane lifts an eyebrow when he catches his gaze. Ryan’s eyes are watery and red-rimmed and he looks like the most devastatingly hot thing in the world. 

"Gonna make me come? Can you hold out that long?" Shane twists his fingers again for good measure. 

This time Ryan whines and doubles-down, sinking lower until his nose is just an inch from Shane’s stomach, and his throat is a fluttering, hot vice around his dick. 

_Fuck._

Shane has just enough presence of mind to yank Ryan’s head back a little before he’s coming, pulling Ryan’s head in aborted little thrusts as he comes all over his tongue. The little sounds of pain Ryan makes at the prickle on his scalp vibrate around Shane’s dick and prolong his orgasm, sending sparks racing all the way down to his toes. 

By the point he pushes Ryan back Shane feels like every touch, even just the puff of Ryan’s breath, is directly touching a nerve. 

“What a talented mouth you have,” he says. He swipes saliva from Ryan’s bottom lip and feeds it back over his tongue, letting Ryan nurse on his thumb while he gets his breathing back under control. He tucks away his dick with his free hand. “Up on my lap.”

Ryan staggers to his feet unsteadily, gripping the arms of the chair and dropping his knees either side of Shane's hips. Shane's still flying high on the endorphins of his orgasm, so he lets it fly that Ryan clearly grinds down against his thigh to push the plug back into place. 

"There we are. Good," Shane says, holding Ryan's hips steady and lifting his leg, giving him better purchase to grind against. "I think you earned that, don't you?" 

"Yes," Ryan nods. He's gripping Shane's shoulders hard enough to bruise, but he hasn't even tried to touch himself. Shane hadn't outright banned it, so that's an interesting thing to note. Another thing to file away for future use, when Ryan isn’t a squirming, begging weight on his knee. "Please. Shane. I need you." 

It's the first ‘please’ of the evening, and Shane's grin turns shark like, sensing blood. "What do you need?" 

"I need to come! Please, please, Shane, just touch me- anything, anywhere, I need…" Ryan trails off on a moan, hips working as he rocks, but he's said enough. 

"Okay, alright. I'll touch you," Shane promises, voice sweet. Slowly, he settles his hands over Ryan's chest. Ryan clearly notices his mistake, too late, but he doesn't interrupt. "I'm going to touch you here, and you're going to keep humping against my leg, just like that, like the desperate slut you are." 

Ryan tightens his grip on Shane's shoulders and nods. He's settling into a rhythm now, circling his hips, grinding down to push the plug deeper, dragging the very tip of his cock over Shane's bunched shirt on the up-move. 

It probably feels _torturous_ , Shane thinks with a smile. 

When Shane pinches down on his chest, a sound like a sob works its way from Ryan's throat. He makes the same sound when Shane releases the pressure, and chokes incoherent babble when Shane drags his nails over the raised, red buds. 

“How’s that?” Shane asks. 

“Good, good, it hurts, it’s fucking good,” Ryan replies. 

Shane can feel the vibrations of the plug against his thigh. Ryan’s cock is leaking steadily, red and flushed where it juts out from his body. He’s so worked up now, from waiting, and getting Shane off, and the intense buzz inside him. 

Shane bets there isn’t another thought left in his head. 

“Come here. Higher, that’s it, good job.” Shane uses his grip on Ryan’s hips to help him move further up Shane’s thighs, until he can grind his dick against Shane’s stomach for much better friction. 

It just so happens to also bring his chest in reach of Shane’s mouth. Frankly, he’d be more of a sadist if he _ignored_ that. 

Shane leans down and seals his mouth around one red bud. He drags his nails over the other, and switches when the first is sufficiently swollen and hot. Back and forth he goes, soothing one nipple with his tongue while he pinches the other - then switches, biting down while he rubs little circles with the pads of his fingers. 

Before long Ryan can barely stand the soothing touches. The only thing keeping him in place at all is the push of his dick over Shane’s stomach and the pressure on the plug each time he rocks back. 

Shane sits back and blows a breath across Ryan’s chest, just to watch him jerk backwards and hiss. 

“You have such lovely tits, Ry,” he says with a grin, and gets to watch that be the final nail in the coffin of Ryan’s self-control. 

When his orgasm hits him Ryan makes a sound like a wail, going stiff all over. Shane loves the way his nose wrinkles up and his mouth hangs open. His whole body shakes and goes tense like every single muscle is involved in the act of orgasming. There’s no way he could go again so soon, but Shane’s cock gives a valiant twitch regardless. 

“There we are. That’s good. You’re wonderful. That was wonderful,” Shane says, stroking a hand up and down Ryan’s back once he bonelessly slumps forwards, mindless of the fact he’s laying directly in his own wet spot, directly on Shane. The shirt is a write off, for sure.

Shane keeps up a gentle stream of praise and stroking until he can get his hand low enough to switch off the vibrator, though he leaves the plug where it is for now. Eventually, Ryan makes an incoherent groaning sound, and Shane laughs. “You with me?”

“There’s no way I’m wearing a shirt home.” 

“You arrived in a basketball jersey. Those don’t even cover anything.” 

“Firstly, yes they do. Secondly, it was a gym tank.”

“Those are different things?”

“Not every slightly revealing shirt has something to do with sports,” Ryan says, and Shane can _hear_ the exasperated look, even if he can’t see his face. 

“Gearing up to deliver this lecture again means you must be well recovered. Off my lap.” 

“No. Sadist,” Ryan grumbles. His face is mashed so hard against Shane’s neck that he can feel his teeth when he speaks. 

“You love it,” he replies fondly, and pushes a hand through Ryan’s hair. “Okay?”

“Mm’good.”

“Bath, I think.” 

“Only if you run it.”

“Obviously.” Shane manages somehow to get out from under Ryan without turfing his slack body onto the floor. He presses a kiss to the top of his head and catches the edge of a smile before heading to the bathroom. “What, should I be filling this with ice like they do after a big game?” he calls over his shoulder. 

From his position on the chair, Ryan lifts up one middle finger. “Don’t get ideas!” he calls back. 

Over the sound of the old boiler creaking to life, Shane laughs. A lack of ideas, he thinks, is not exactly his problem.   
  



End file.
